foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Welcome/just wanted to use this template! Images Sorry to interrupt, but could you categorize the images by character/actor, episode (if character) and screenshot/promo (if character). Thank you, it makes it a whole lot easier. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I re-read that like five times and I didn't quite understand it. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, sorry. With the images you uploaded, could you add the categories of which characters or actors are in it, whether they are a promo or screenshot, and which episode it's from. Sorry. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I put '.WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;}' at the end, but nothing happened... -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Try and make a space between the '}' symbol and the thing and see if that works. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I just made you an admin, so you can do it :) -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Mhmm, that's old. It doesn't seem to be working. Lemme see if it works on another Wiki I Created. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Last Day No, I haven't. Aired yesterday, right? It airs in the UK next Tuesday! Can't wait now! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 10:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's not fair! I have to look now! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 10:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::NO!!!!!! I read it!!!!! Now I know she's a vampire!!!!! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 10:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Witch infobox Hmmm. I have to ask your opinion on this - do you think the colours of the witch individual infobox (as seen on Lucy) are too similar? I was fine with it at first but now I'm not sure... -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Same. I had to search a hundred times before finding it again. Thanks for your opinion. I'll leave it the same. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Mmmm...... he ''might be. We should probably wait until Season Three to change his species from human, but he could be some sort of supernatural thing now. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 12:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Good point, I never thought about that. Hopefully seeing Anna and Vicki is just a gift or something, not the result of him becoming ''a thing. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 12:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Same. And I want to know what happened to Katherine. I hope Klaus and Stefan don't kill her. Oh, and I hope Lucy returns. And Bonnie's father makes an appearance at last. And we learn why Bonnie's witch mother left. I want a lot of out of Season Three! It'd better not disappoint me. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Firstly; I agree with everything you just said. SEcondly; yes, I will work on infoboxes for vampires, humans, werewolves, Founders Council members, etc. I'm just planning on finishing the Lucy page first. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Good luck. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Images Woah, 58! I was only aware of the 32 on this wiki. I didn't know that there were that many! Just do as many as you can be bothered to. Just one at a time. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. Just upload however many you can. I would help, but I'm working on the tomb vampires at the moment - I'm on a roll right now! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I know - that's why I made this one. I just couldn't edit on the other one, it's terrible. Only bad thing is that I'm no good at writing pages on main characters! I'm just going to have to try. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 17:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The Other Wiki Really? Why? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm.... creepy. I would say to report him to that wiki's administrators, but that wiki doesn't have any order or punishments or anything. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just '''tried' to read he wrote, but I can't make head nor tail of it. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 14:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm trying not to watch any of the trailers - The Vampire Diaries doesn't air in the UK until, like, February! That didn't stop me from watching the first two episodes, but I'm really trying not to get tempted to watch the others on the internet, or watch the trailers, which would a) tempt me more, b) spoil it a bit for me. Another reason I don't edit the other wiki - it spoils it for me. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Woah, that's terrible! Over a two year time difference between Australian TV and American! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Answer Yeah, it was Damon. Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson confirmed it on the commentary. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 17:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Thank you for the images, but could you please make sure you categorize them? It makes it far easier to locate images and keep it all organized. Thank you! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the Vicki picture, BTW. I've been meaning to get one for her for ages. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Sorry, but this is really starting to bother me. When you want to add an infobox, you're meant to copy and paste the "Clean template" onto the page, then fill it out. I don't know how you've been putting infoboxes on pages, but they're all messed up and untidy. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, right, sorry. Well, now you know! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Dates Sorry, but if you make any edits, please do '''NOT' add any dates from User:Jack "BtR" Saxon/Timeline. I've almost finished an actual, more exact timeline more exact timeline and I'm going to have to go around changing all the dates. Thanks! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 19:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Plot Sure. I completely forgot about the plots. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 12:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Just made an interesting discovery - Mikael's actor (Sebastian Roché) played the sorcerer in the ''Charmed episode, Carpe Demon. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Mikael It's great! It's just reminded me that I should probably be doing a page on someone as important to the plot as he is! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 11:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Katherine's image Sure, go ahead. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 15:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, as of a few seconds ago, I won't be editing until rather late tomorrow. Thank you for the Katherine image! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 15:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I completely agree about the ''Charmed thing. If you stray from Charmed, it's hard to find your way back. I can't even make myself watch the DVDs anymore, and I used to watch them every night. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 20:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Jeremy's birthday Hmmm... I'm not sure. If that were true, it would be Jeremy's birthday the day after ''Ordinary People, and the day before the Pilot. This page says 16 August, which I must say is probably made up. I'm not completely sure. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I think that's best. At least until a) we are sure it definitely is not on that day, or b) we get an alternative date. That would be the day that ''The End of the Affair began on (with Katherine's phone call and Klaus and Stefan arriving in Chicago), but it doesn't seem entirely unlikely that that might have been his birthday. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait a minute. Sorry, I was confused. That would mean that his birthday was on the day that Damon and Elena went to Chicago and Rebekah was "un-daggered" and all of ''The End of the Affair stuff happened. I find it unlikely that Elena would leave the state on her brother's (well, cousin's) birthday. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Thank you very much. I didn't think to look online. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 11:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :"If an image can't be integrated into an article, it has no right being there", is my policy. So no galleries. However, the old fashioned galleries (as in ones like this) can be used on episode pages for promos. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 11:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ??? Good question... I'm not sure, because it's not really an official profession, kind of thing. But then again.... I'm really not sure. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 18:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I think it ''should be added if someone gets money from selling drugs. However, I don't think Jeremy was dealing, was he? I just remember him giving some to Vicki for free. If he sold them, then I think it should be added. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah, I remember that in the pilot now. Concerning the infoboxes, originally there was an "Items" field in the now deleted "Supernatural information", but I removed it because we'd have to add the Moonstone to every single person who kept it. But, since I've added the lapis lazuli jewellery and talisman field, I suppose I could include a vervain jewellery one too. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 07:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, why not? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 11:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Move The wiki has officially been moved to domain name foundersarchives.wikia.com and the wiki name changed to Founders' Archives, to separate us from vampirediaries.wikia. Independence day! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 17:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi leo, do you still post?Superlana 21:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC)